


Jello

by Rubyhunny



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Jello, M/M, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyhunny/pseuds/Rubyhunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan tries to make jello but Reid saves the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jello

**Author's Note:**

> Porn. That is all. This has been posted for years over on ff.net I'm just moving things.

Spencer couldn't help but to laugh as he walked into the kitchen, only to find his lover covered in half-finished strawberry jello. Derek smiled when he saw him.

"What exactly are you doing?" Spencer asked with a look of fond exasperation.

"Well I was attempting to make jello to surprise my boyfriend, but then you came home so I'll guess I'll have to call him and tell him our date's off tonight," Derek answered as he wiped jello from his eyebrow.

"Well don't do that, it's the only way you'll be having sex anytime in the near future. And please tell me you weren't using the hand mixer to mix the jello," Spencer asked with a smirk.

Derek gave an embarrassed sigh, "Well yeah."

"The mix isn't thick enough for the mixer, it needs to be done by hand or it'll go everywhere," Spencer said matter-of-factly.

Derek glared but the effect was lost as he was completely covered in jello. Finally he turned back to the counter and started to clean up, saying, "Yeah I kinda figured that one out."

Spencer walked up to him from behind and licked away a bit of jello from his neck, "Well it doesn't taste bad."

Derek snorted and turned around to face Spencer, whose mouth stayed attached to his neck. "Oh yeah?"

Spencer pulled back and looked at him with twinkling eyes and said, "Oh yeah."

Spencer reached down to unbutton Derek's jeans, and moved in to kiss Derek before pushing them and his boxers down Derek's legs. Derek backed up to the counter as Spencer moved down to kiss his neck again, cleaning off the remaining jello. His hands moved to the bottom of Derek's Northwestern sweatshirt and quickly pulled it over his lover's head. He put his foot on the pants so that Derek could step out of them. Once Derek was completely naked Spencer reached around him and got a handful of the jello and brought it around to drip down Derek's chest. He licked at his lover's collarbone and then moved southward, paying special attention to Derek's sensitive nipples before moving on to his abs. Just as he was about to drop to his knees Derek reached down and grabbed his arm, pulling Spencer up to his full height.

"I've got a better idea," He said in response to Spencer's questioning look. Derek turned them around so that Spencer's back was resting against the counter. It didn't take him long to unbuckle Spencer's belt and get his pants to his ankles. Spencer kicked off his shoes and pants before Derek turned him around and bent him over the counter.

Derek reached into the bowl and got a handful of jello, pushing Spencer's shirt up with one hand and using the other to drip the jello down his back. Derek coated his fingers in the jello before moved down to stretch Spencer out.

Spencer moaned at the attention, gasping, "Please, Derek, now."

Derek moaned as he positioned himself at Spencer's entrance and slowly moved inside his lover. Spencer moaned again once Derek was inside him. Derek stayed still until Spencer started moving his hips.

"Please Derek, move," Spencer pleaded.

Derek pulled out completely and then slammed back into him, taking a few seconds before repeating the process.

Spencer moaned again, "More."

Derek placed his left hand over Spencer's for leverage and then moved to get another handful of jello and reached around to grasp Spencer's length. Spencer moaned at his lover's cool touch as Derek's hand moved in time with his thrusts. It didn't take long before Spencer felt himself tighten up until a white hot flash of pleasure moved up his spine. Derek kept stroking him, prolonging the feeling and it wasn't but another three thrusts before Derek pulled out of him and came across his back, hot and heavy.

Derek leaned into Spencer's back heaving for several long seconds. He finally stood up, placing a small kiss to Spencer's neck. "So since I cooked you clean right?"

Spencer laughed, "Only if you promise to try coffee cake next time."


End file.
